One form of coin handling machine deposits coins on the top surface of a rotating disc which aligns the coins into a single layer and single file for subsequent counting or sorting. An example of such a coin handling machine is described in Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,899 issued Mar. 22, 1994, for "Two Disc Coin Handling Apparatus". In such machines, it is important that the coins be deposited on the rotating disc in a controlled manner so that a suitable level of coins on the disc can be maintained. Maintaining a suitable level of coins on the disc prevents jamming, maintains a high throughput, and minimizes counting or sorting errors.
In the past, the coin feed has been controlled using motorized feed mechanisms, including drive linkages, which are controlled in response to level sensors. The present invention provides a control mechanism that requires no motorized mechanisms, linkages or electrical or electronic circuitry.